Para Siempre
by MoonForTheLonely
Summary: Santana makes a promise to Brittany, one that she intends to keep. 8 year old Brittana, linked with my other fic Tease. One-shot.


**A one shot that links to my other story Tease.**

I watch her sleep her dark hair spread across the pillow her eyelids quivering slightly, her lips trembling as if they were cold. My hand strokes through her hair, so soft, so smooth as she begins to whimper in her sleep, another nightmare. Her body curls up against mine and my other arm settles against her back rubbing up and down slowly trying to soothe her. She mumbles words I cannot understand in her sleep, she sounds scared. Should I wake her? Should I save her from this nightmare? she whimpers again. My hand in her hair frees itself to rest against her cheek to stroke it softly.

"Santana...San" I whisper to her softly not wanting to startle her.

Her lips quiver again and her eyes shut tighter her whole body begins to shake.

"San, it's me Brittany." I say softly.

Still nothing, I start to get worried, usually she wakes up by now.

"Please wake up San, you're having another nightmare." I plead to the sleeping figure curled up beside me.

Her eyes flicker open, her dark eyes taking me in.

"San, I thought I was going to loose you." I stroke her cheek as she looks up at me confused as tears fill my eyes, blurring my vision.

"What do you mean Britt?" She asks, her voice laced with sleep. "It was just another nightmare." her hand comes up to my cheek to wipe away the tears with the thumb.

"I thought I was going to loose you forever." I whimper, my head leaning into her hand.

"What do you mean?" she pulls me closer and gently turns my head to face hers, out noses almost touching.

"Last week at the family camping trip my oldest cousin was telling a story about souls who can walk away from their bodies while they sleep." I tell her.

"Britt, I'd never leave you." She reassures me, her thumb stroking small circles in my cheek.

"It wasn't that." I say softly "He said that when they have nightmares while walking away they can get lost and never come back."

"You were afraid that I was going to get lost?" Her dark eyes look into mine.

I nod slowly the tears spilling over at the thought.

"You've been having more and more nightmares San." I whimper my tears sliding onto the pillow. "I thought I was going to loose you forever if you didn't wake up."

"Britt-Britt, it was just a story, it wasn't true, besides there is no such thing as forever." she sooths me pulling me closer to cuddle up to me.

"You don't believe in forever?" I ask sniffling slightly.

"No. Nothing really lasts." she replies rolling onto her back and staring up at the ceiling.

The loss of her touch stings my skin, suddenly making me feel cold.

"Not even friends?" I question.

"No." she says in a stern voice her eyes flickering towards me again when she sees the tears welling up in my eyes again. "But it doesn't mean I cant be your friend for a long, long time"

"My mom once told me that when two people love each other they get married and promise to stay together forever." I tell her looking into her dark eyes.

"Well if you promise and get married then I guess it can last." She answers looking back up to the ceiling.

"Will you promise to be with me forever San?" I querie.

"Marriage isn't normally between girls Britt." She states.

"That doesn't matter, we love each other right?"

"Yeah, of course I love you but-"

"Then promise me you will marry me someday, so we can be together forever." I plead.

She turns her body to face mine again, her knees touching mine and her face inches from my own.

"Brittany S. Pierce, I promise to one day marry you and be with you forever." She whispers, looking deep into my eyes.

"Will you love me forever too?" I ask.

"Of course." She responds.

We cuddle up again and after a bit of convincing she lets be the big spoon. I nestle my face into her hair breathing in through my nose the smell of roses soothing me as I wrap my arm around San's waist.

"I'll love you forever too San." I whisper into her hair.

"I'd like that." she replies just as softly the sound of a smile in her voice.

A few minutes pass in comfortable silence.

"What's the word forever in Spanish?" I ask.

"Para siempre" She replies, her voice smooth like silk as the word rolls off her tongue in the way that I love.

"Para siempre." I repeat, the word sounding different on mine. "San, when you propose and when we get married I'm going to love you para siempre."

I feel the vibrations of Santana's silent laugh.

"Goodnight Britt, love you." She whispers, turning to kiss my forehead.

"Night San, Love you too." I mumble back, my eyes fluttering shut as the feeling of her kiss makes me feel oh so warm inside.

"Para siempre" I whisper quietly to myself feeling the waves of sleep roll off onto me.

"Para siempre" A soft voice whispers back, just before I fall asleep.


End file.
